Sexy Selena Gomez fan fic
by Hotstories
Summary: Belhop, jay is working at a hotel that Selena Gomez is staying with her friends at. When he sneaks in her room and jerks off with her panties and gets caught what will happen?


SELENA GOMEZ

I HAD BEEN working at the hotel for all of two days when I overheard one of the other employees mention that Selena Gomez and her entourage had checked-in in the middle of the night and were currently running amuck around the pool area downstairs.

It seemed the spoiled little brat (and her twelve girl posse) had apparently roped off a considerable area around the entertainment deck which caused fellow patrons to complain.

Having finished my first shift of the morning I was scheduled to take a break, so I decided to go check out what all the fuss was about and hoped to catch a fleeting glimpse of the actress-turned-singer in her bikini.

But as I made my way through the lobby I suddenly had an epiphany, and realized that in my current capacity as a bell hop I had in my possession the master key-card for most if not all of the rooms in the hotel.

Could I actually get away with it? I wondered. Maybe just snoop around a little and see if I could find something interesting?

With an entire hour at my disposal I went up to the fifth floor and gently knocked on the door in question. No answer. Looking around I then slipped the card into the slot and swiped my way into her inner sanctum.

Inside I called out to confirm that I indeed had the entire suite to myself. As expected the apartment was empty but in complete shambles with clothes and luggage scattered all over the place.

Fortunately for me it didn't take long to track down her suitcase which I immediately riffled through, and quickly discovered her keys and wallet. I flicked through her IDs before I tossed them aside and rummaged further into her bag.

Selena appeared to have several bikinis at her disposal, most of which were recently purchased according to their store tags.

I then found a small compartment where she kept more intimate apparel, and pulled out two very sexy lace panties - one of which was still warm to the touch.

These were apparently the same panties she had worn before she had changed into her current zebra-inspired bikini.

The notion alone made my cock twitch and without realizing it I inhaled her musky scent and went over to the window to watch her group frolic around in the pool downstairs.

I snickered smugly to myself as I watched security and wait staff cater to their every whim. To see the girls carry on you'd think they owned the whole god damn hotel. And yet here I was in their private suite having fun at their expense.

In all the excitement (beating off) it didn't even dawn on me that it had been a while since I had spotted Selena by the pool. So when I suddenly heard the front door unlock behind me I almost jumped right out of my skin!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard a female voice exclaim.

In an instant I dropped the panties in my hand and made a run for it - rushing for the balcony and hoping to scale the wall outside so as to climb onto an adjoining apartment.

It was a desperate measure but considering my main exit was now compromised it was my only course of action. Unfortunately for me the sliding door was snagged on someone's suitcase so I only wasted valuable time trying to open it.

"Whoa." Selena finally said as she entered the room and looked around. "Who the hell are you?"

It was at this point that I finally gave up. They had seen my face. There was no way I was leaving the room without a police escort or a set of handcuffs.

"Wait a minute. I know him!" Selena's friend claimed. "That's the guy from the lobby remember?"

"Oh-Yeah." Another chimed in. "That's the guy Vanessa said was cute."

While the ladies speculated between themselves, I took this opportunity to jump over the coffee table and made another run for freedom, only to see the girls block my exit and slam the door in my face.

"Look. There's been a mistake." I tried to explain. "It's not what it looks like."

"Yeah right." One of the girls snickered. "It never is."

"You think you're the first guy who's ever snuck into Selena's room before?" Another hissed. "Give us a break."

"I can't believe this is happening to me again." Selena sighed. "What is it about Miami?"

"Should we call the cops?" Her friend suggested.

"Please. Don't." I responded. "It's just a big misunderstanding. I'm really sorry okay?"

"And I supposed this was a mistake too?" One of Selena's friends said while picking up her used panties from the floor.

"You son of a bitch!" Another girl jeered from behind me. "How dare you go through our things like that!"

"What a pervert!" I heard one of them proclaim.

I now stood there with my hands over my crotch still concealing my erection as the bikini-clad women openly berated me. Even though the rest of the group were still frolicking downstairs, I found myself outnumbered 4-to-1 and genuinely feared for my safety.

"How did you sneak into our room anyway?" Selena quizzed.

"How do you think." One of her friends answered for me. "He works here. He can probably get into any room he wants."

"Is that true?"

I simply nodded in the affirmative.

"Ugh. Told you!"

Selena's friends all seem eager to call the authorities and get me fired, but as it turned out the singer herself appeared to be a lot more forgiving and understanding than I expected her to be.

I guess in her world (Growing up as a very attractive child star in Hollywood) nothing seemed particularly strange to her. Selena was just 21-years-old but had already lived a very "eventful" life to say the least, being one of America's most celebrated jail-bait stars.

"Did anyone see you sneak in here?" Selena asked. "What's your name anyway?"

"Jason." I answered. "But people call me Jay."

"Have you done this type of thing before?"

"Err. Not really." I answered honestly.

"BULLSHIT!" I heard one of the girls state through a fake cough.

"No. Seriously." I insisted. "It's my first time. I only started working here two days ago."

The ladies seemed unconvinced by my story and tried to persuade Selena to call the police. But as luck would have it the singer took pity on me and had other ideas.

To everyone's surprise she then appeared to forgive me - claiming that she only wanted to make sure I didn't steal anything of value from her friends luggage and didn't want to get anyone in trouble.

"WHAT!" Her friends gasped. "Selena! The guy was beating off to your panties. Aren't you even going to call security?"

"Meh. I mean..." She shrugged indifferently. "He didn't really hurt anyone."

"No. But you're missing the point!" Her friends declared before the group began to argue between themselves.

I had to admit I almost felt like I had won the lottery. Not only had I snuck into her hotel room and whacked off to her underwear, but even after being caught red handed she was willing to let me off the hook.

While I quickly apologized and attempted to leave, it was then one of Selena's friends leaned over to whisper something into her ear and I noticed everyone's eyes fall to my hands - which were still concealing my manhood.

"Wait a minute." Selena said. "What's behind your hands?"

I blushed with shame as her friends giggled knowingly.

"What do you think Selena." Her friends chuckled. "Does he really need to paint you a picture?"

"Look. I'm really sorry about all this." I blushed. "Let's just pretend none of this ever happened."

"Wait. I want to see it!" Gomez insisted.

"Err. See what?"

"What do you think?" Her friend countered. "You're cock. Stupid."

"Um." I stammered nervously. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Well. We don't really care what YOU think is a good idea." One of the girls snorted. "You know we can still call the cops!"

I now stood there with four very anxious and agitated girls who suddenly seemed determined to have me expose myself to them.

"Look. It's simple." Another explained. "Show us you're cock and you can leave. Otherwise we'll call security right now."

Resigned to my fate I slowly withdrew my hands and shut my eyes with shame. But a minute later I heard a collective gasp go around the room and I grinned proudly to myself.

"Whoa." They all fawned.

"Holy. Shit." Another one said, before they all looked at each other in disbelief.

"Err. He's black you guys." One of them added. "What did you expect?"

I chuckled at the comment as I let my limp snake simply swing in the nonexistent breeze - all nine inches of it. Judging from the expressions on their faces (especially Selena's) I was sure they had never seen a cock quite like mine before.

(not in the flesh anyway)

"OH. MY. GOD." Selena giggled breaking the tension in the room. "That thing is HUGE!"

"He's not even hard yet!" Another girl pointed out.

At this point it was almost like my cock had a life and personality of its own, as the ladies seemed absolutely enamored by it. In fact I didn't recall seeing them look me in the eye again for some time.

"Well?" Selena finally stated. "Can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Get it hard." She smiled innocently. "We all want to see what it looks like when it's up."

"Err. Excuse me?"

"You heard her!" One of Selena's rude friends snapped. "Get it hard. Or we call the cops."

I could barely believe their ultimatum but now noticed as one of them went over to slip the latch on the door, locking us inside the suite. The ladies now high-fived one another and fidgeting nervously, clearly lost for words.

In a way it was strangely liberating as I reached down to grasp my black python and began to massage it for their benefit.

"Wow. Look at that thing!" One of the girls giggled. "That's probably the biggest cock I've ever seen!"

"Stroke it faster." Selena suggested.

"Maybe he needs a hand?" One of the other girls chuckled, before Selena went over to her suitcase and threw various garments at me.

"What about these?" She said while tossing me one of her thong panties. "Would that help?"

I took her underwear in my hand and wrapped it firmly around my cock but to no avail. Try as I might I just couldn't get the erection I had when I was alone in the room.

I guess you could say I was suffering from a case of acute stage fright.

"Ugh. This sucks." One of the girls complained. "This is why I only eat pussy. He can't even get it up!"

"Yes I can!" I snapped back. "There's just a lot of you watching me right now. It's freaking me out!"

"Ugh. Just hurry up." Selena added. "We just want to see how big it can get. I'm really intrigued."

"Yeah. We noticed." Her lesbian friend remarked jealously.

"Look. I can't do it right now." I finally confessed. "There's just too many people in here. It's too much pressure."

The ladies all groaned with disappointment before they appeared to confer among themselves - trying to decide just what to do with me.

A minute later Selena emerged from the huddle and suggested that the others head back down to the pool area and give the two of us some much needed privacy.

"WHAT!" Her friends exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

Judging from their stunned reactions I'm sure they were just as surprised as I was.

"I'll be fine." Gomez assured them. "Really."

While her friends were naturally reluctant about leaving us alone together, the starlet assured them that I was harmless and just another (if somewhat perverted) groupie.

"Besides." Selena rationalized. "He works here in the hotel. It's not like he's a complete stranger."

"You're not going to hurt her are you?" One of the girls asked as they exited the suite.

"Absolutely not!" I answered as Selena bundled her friends out the door.

"Look. Just give us ten minutes okay?" Selena told her jealous friends. "I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"Okay!" I heard one of them reply from the hallway. "But in ten minutes I'm coming to get you!"

With that said I then watched the petite actress shut the door behind her and turn to face me.

Strangely enough we both felt relieved that we were finally alone together and it was only now that I sensed a different vibe from her. Could I have imagined it? Was my mind playing trick on me or did I sense a mutual attraction there?

A thousand scenarios raced through my head as I tried to determine whether or not she was genuinely interested in me or merely trying to set me up.

"Wow." I snickered nervously. "I wonder what you're fans would think if they knew about this."

"I don't really care." She answered back. "What they don't know can't hurt them."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really." She quipped sarcastically.

In an instant something came over me and without warning I lunged forward and pinned the bikini-clad singer up against the front door. She yelped briefly in surprise but before she could respond appropriately I reached up and took her chin in my hand and kissed her hard on the lips.

Selena panicked momentarily but made no real effort to resist or break free. Instead I reached up and groped one of her ample breasts through her safari-themed bikini and felt her sigh into my mouth.

It took her a while to regain her composure but soon she was kissing me right back with equal intensity. I could tell from her reluctance that it was her first time with a black guy, which strangely enough only turned me on even more.

I placed my hands on her tiny waist only to have Selena grab my wrists and direct them down to her ass. Noting this, I was only too happy to oblige as our tongues wrestled aggressively in our mouths.

She tasted so sweet I could have kissed her for days on end, and she definitely wasn't a slouch in the making-out department either. She clearly had an experienced tongue and wasn't shy about using it.

My cock throbbed with excitement and pressed hard against her belly as we stood there sucking face. She obviously enjoyed the sensation because she proceeded to grind her body into mine.

I couldn't believe the change in her demeanor. She seemed to go from sweet girl next door to a downright nymphomaniac at the drop of a hat.

"You know." She whispered into my ear as we stopped to catch our breath. "I've never been with a black guy before."

I kissed her neck as her nimble little tongue flicked across my ear sending shivers up my spine.

"I promise I'll be gentle." I told her. "But let's be honest. You had this coming."

"Oh. I did, did I?" She giggled while we embraced each other by the door.

"Yeah. You did." I grinned. "I saw the way you were looking at me earlier...and this bikini. What the fuck?"

"Hey. What's wrong with my bikini?" She pouted. "I like it."

"Come on." I replied. "You must know how good you look right now. You're driving us all mental."

"Good." She winked, before she suddenly grabbed me by the hand and pinned me up against the door.

Her actions were so abrupt I barely had time to respond as she began to slide down my body coming to rest on her knees in front of me.

Selena looked up at me with a cute little smile and started to undo my pants. I threw my head back in ecstasy as her small delicate hand finally wrapped around my turgid cock and squeezed.

Amusingly enough she could barely curl her fingers around my girth and seemed genuinely fascinated by its sheer size. In actual fact her features were so petite that my cock almost looked as big as her forearm which I'm sure wasn't lost on her.

"You're just so big!" She smiled up at me.

As Selena spoke, a small droplet of pre-cum leaked out of the tip, and Latin beauty paused for a moment to study it before she lowered her mouth and tentatively placed her lips just around the fleshy cap.

My entire body trembled as she sucked the salty residue into her mouth before running the flat of her tongue along the length of my shaft, leaving a glistening trail behind her.

Selena worked my rod like a true artist, wetting it adequately before allowing it to slip between her tender lips. I filled her mouth completely as her hand grasped my shaft and she stroked my meat while she suckled the tip at the same time.

"God. Damn. Girl." I managed to pant between labored breaths. "You've definitely done this before."

Selena said nothing but looked up at me with those big innocent eyes. Her fingers moved to squeeze my balls before they dipped even lower still. I threw my head back as one of her slender fingers grazed across the rim of my ass.

At first I thought it was just an accidental, but soon realized that she had done this intentionally. With increasing pressure, she stroked my clenched hole, sometimes poking her tiny finger inside as she blew me.

"Whoa. Are you dirty girl?" I smiled down at her while admiring the way she worked me over.

Selena allowed my cock to pop from her wet mouth and grinned.

"Do you like dirty girls?" She countered softly, while coercing her finger farther inside my butt.

"Hell yeah." I replied. "They're usually the most fun."

"Good." She smiled. "Cause I can be whatever you want me to be...Good or Bad."

With that said she then slipped my glistening rod back into her sweet mouth, sucking harder and deeper than before and twisted her head from side to side as she polished me.

I grunted out loud as I reached down and pawed at her succulent breasts, urging her to take off her bikini top and show me her tits while she sucked me.

The young starlet was so distracted with servicing me sufficiently that I doubt she even realized she was topless - as saliva drooled from her mouth and chin and down between her jiggling boobs.

I caressed her tits while coaxing her to suck harder. Her hands now caressed the back of my thighs as I proceeded to buck my hips and fucked her pretty mouth.

I was actually surprised by how submissive she appeared to be, and glanced down between her legs to see that she was in fact playing with herself the entire time as she sucked my dick!

The revelation triggered something deep down inside me and I soon felt that all familiar feeling that told me that my time was almost up. Then it happened.

Selena lowered her head and ran her tongue across my balls. Then dipped lower and lower.

"Oh. Fuck." I moaned as her hot little tongue danced across my taint and she buried her nose into my nuts.

I placed a hand on the back of her head and urged her lower as she now attempted to lick my ass while I stood over her. The entire time as this went on her eyes never left mine.

It was as though she was trying to PROVE to me just how "dirty" she really was, and it was simply too much for me to handle.

I grunted aloud as my cock suddenly sent a massive gob of cum to shoot out and land directly across her pretty face - striking her squarely on the forehead.

Selena gasped with surprise before she rushed to wrap her lips around my pulsing cock, while I began to unload my wad into the back of her narrow throat.

When I finally stopped firing ropes she released me with a noisy "pop" and smacked her cream-filled lips together. She seemed so proud of herself that she actually made me laugh.

I sighed with relief and leaned back against the door as I watched her get up and press her lips to mine - kissing me with just as much passion as before. Only this time I could taste the subtle bitterness of my load on her tongue.

Naturally I was a little startled by this but I was also reluctant to stop her as the girl was now on fire!

"I guess it's my turn now." She said as she reached for her hips and swiftly peeled her bikini bottoms down her legs - leaving her to stand there as naked as the day she was born.

Without a care in the world Selena Gomez slowly sauntered over towards the sofa, sat back and spread her legs and began to play with herself for my benefit.

I almost gasped as I realized she was completely devoid of any hair whatsoever, and watched as she lay there with her ass scooted on the very edge of the seat while she fiddled with herself.

"When you're ready come and get it." She said seductively.

I paused for a moment to admire the scene before I walked over and knelt between her flawless (spread) legs. I suddenly found myself staring at the most exquisite pussy I had ever seen.

I placed my hands on the inside of her thighs and urged her knees farther apart before I leaned forward and gently brushed her clit with my tongue.

Her hands clawed at the fabric on the couch as I slowly and meticulously licked her cunt from top to bottom, before nestling into her sweet little Mexican hole.

This elicited a quiet moan from her lips before I pushed my tongue in as far as I could, consuming her entire sex with my mouth. Selena's hands went from the couch to the back of my head, urging me on.

"Ugh. Eat me." She purred as I worked two fingers into her cunt and a thin trickle of fluid ran down my hand.

Suddenly she pulled my face away and urge me up to her level, and we kissed each other so intensely I thought we may have chipped our teeth as our jaws clicked together.

I had never been so turned on in all my life, and despite her talented tongue I rushed back between her spread thighs to resume feasting on her pristine cunt.

Selena moaned and shifted her hips around, pulling her thighs back to press her knees against her chest.

She now lay there in this vulnerable position as I ran my tongue down her shiny smooth vulva and planted a sweet little kiss around her backdoor, watching it twitch with anticipation.

Her soft, sexy moans were music to my ears and gave me all the permission I needed. Now it was time to see just how nasty she really was.

When I decided that I had teased her long enough I flicked my tongue across her tight little rim, causing her entire body to shudder and an even louder moan to escape her mouth.

Up and down, back and forth I licked her ass and pussy and finally poked my tongue into her tiny rectum. Her ass was so tight it squeezed my tongue like a vice.

It was at this point that I pinned her legs back hard against her chest and planted my lips firmly around her sphincter while I pushed with all my strength to get farther inside her hot chamber.

"Ugh. Fuck." She squeaked from above while reaching down to gently rub at her clit.

I continued tongue-fucking her sweet shit-pipe as she thrashed about on the couch and came. This only caused more of her cunt-sap to spill from her pussy and seep down to her ass where I hungrily consumed it.

Selena ultimately calmed down from her orgasm and pulled me up for another long wet kiss - savoring her ass on my lips. This act alone told me everything I needed to know. Selena truly was a nasty little minx behind closed doors.

"Please." She moaned hotly as we lay there making out - two fingers buried inside her sex. "Fuck me. Fuck me now!"

I pushed her legs apart with my knees and placed my thick black cock at the edge of her tight wet entrance. Selena grabbed my shaft with her fist and impatiently guided me towards her center.

I almost passed out when I finally entered her tight confines and gradually filled her completely. In fact the petite singer was so tight (and wet) I thought I was going to blow my wad right then and there, but thankfully managed to hold off.

Instead I decided to go nice and slow and prolong the sensation of "filling" her fully. Selena on the other hand had no intentions of being "gentle." She responded by pulling me close and kissing me hard on the mouth as our bodies melded.

Our chests were pressed together as her hips slowly rotated, forcing more of my cock up inside her. I could hear the soft sucking sound of her pussy clutching at my meat as I gradually increased the tempo.

I lowered my face to her ear and whispered sweet nothings to her as I pounded that tight cunt missionary style on the sofa.

"You like that BIG BLACK cock inside you baby?" I hissed as I felt her squeeze her thighs around me.

"Yes. Don't stop!" She moaned back.

I took this opportunity to pull back and give her a few short, prompt strokes. This seemed to have the desired effect as she now cried out loud and whimpered beneath me.

I pulled out all the way only to see my entire length coated in her shiny girl-juice. She looked up at me with those big round eyes and blushed with shame.

"Please." She panted out of breath. "Don't stop now. Just fuck me before the others get back!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. You can do me from behind if you want!"

With that said she rolled over and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees - thrusting her pert little ass up in the air. It was just about the most exquisite thing I had ever seen (Selena Gomez naked and on all fours).

I licked my chops to the remarkable vision and began to stroke my meat. I ordered her to rub her clit for me to which she happily obliged.

"Good. Good girl." I praised her. "Now put your finger in your ass."

"Huh?"

"Go ahead." I reiterated. "I want to see you finger your ass Selena."

The singer hesitated for a moment before she reached back and complied. I guess she felt slightly inhibited at performing such a lewd act in such close proximity to my keen eyes.

Nevertheless she did as I asked and gently slipped a single finger between her taut cheeks and felt the wetness from my previous tongue work earlier. There she rubbed her rosebud a few times before curling her tiny finger and pushing it up inside her.

Gomez began to explore her backdoor as I know jerked off behind her - with all intentions of shooting my load all over that flawless round butt.

"Oh. Please. I need it." She began tentatively, her arousal growing with every pump of her finger.

"I need you inside me Jay." She almost moaned. "I need that big black cock!"

"Yeah?"

"Uh-Huh." She purred over her shoulder. "Please. Fuck me. Stick that big black cock in my ass!"

Although these words were difficult for her to say they could not have been more truthful.

I stepped forward and rubbed the head of my cock against her slimy taco, lubricating my manhood while I replaced her finger with my own and gently eased it into her derriere.

"Is that what you want baby?" I groaned. "You want big daddy to fuck your sweet ass?"

Selena gasped as the penetrating digit reached greater depths than before, pushing deep up to my knuckle.

She closed her eyes and moaned contently, resting her head against the sofa cushion while her back arched sharply and she inadvertently struck a seductive pose.

I leisurely explored her backdoor with long, slow strokes of my finger before I ruthlessly added a second digit to the mix. She yelped briefly as her tiny hole stretched to accommodate this while I prepared her for the main course.

"Are you ready baby?" I asked rhetorically while twisting and turning my fingers inside her shit-pipe.

She growled in response before she felt the head of my fat cock being placed between her firm cheeks. I pressed down against her waiting hole and stopped.

Selena took a deep breath and tried to relax as she felt her opening slowly yield around the tip. She almost began to sob as her tiny orifice was forced to adapt to me, and reached back to twiddle her clit while I now sodomized her.

"Ugh. Fuck." She grunted through clenched teeth. "This is so dirty. You make me feel so dirty."

"That's because you are dirty Selena." I told her. "Look at you. Getting fucked in the ass by a huge black cock!"

The songstress turned her attention back to her clit as I ultimately buried most of my length and picked up the pace of my hips.

"UGHHH GODDD." She squealed as her body took more punishment and she shuddered with lustful pleasure.

Her pleas only spurred me on as I pushed harder and deeper - intent of giving her the hard FUCK of her young life!

"You like that big man-dingo cock in your ass Selena?" I blared down at her.

I gave her butt a sharp slap for good measure and followed that with two quick thrusts.

"OH-MY-FUCKING-GOD!" She wailed back as I felt her asshole clench around my dark pole and she came ferociously.

Her entire body spasmed and thrashed about violently as I was forced to pull out to keep from blowing my own load into her keister.

A moment later I shot my wad all over her perfect body, completely showering her ass and back in hot sticky semen...just in time to hear two of her friends bang on the front door.

"Selena! Selena! Are you okay in there?!"


End file.
